


End of an Era

by cherryblossomphil



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryblossomphil/pseuds/cherryblossomphil
Summary: Dan and Phil, post-TATINOF movie premiere.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this fic’s not great. but i’ve missed writing so much and it feels so good to be back. thank you to everyone who’s stuck around during my on-again/off-again weird hiatus-like absence. you’re all very lovely. 
> 
> also, the tatinof movies had me in literal tears every fifteen minutes. i am still emotional.

* * *

  _“The internet is here, the internet is great…”_

* * *

 

“Your brother says congrats on the show. Also, you looked like – and I quote – “a massive, golden twat.””

Dan takes a swig of champagne, long fingers curled loosely around the bottleneck. “Prick. Tell him that costume’s helping pay for his Christmas present.”

Phil snorts, tapping on his phone.

They’re both sprawled across the couch, legs tangled together in familiar fashion. The flat is quiet, nothing but the hum of the radiator and the faint drone of traffic outside their window to break the silence. Phil’s turned the TV off; a few small lamps cast faint shadows on the walls.

There’s a scented candle burning in the corner. The air smells of cinnamon and pine. Dan’s never felt more content.

He takes another drink. “I can’t believe it’s over.”

Phil looks up at him, eyes shining in the dim light. “You relieved?”

Dan shrugs. He passes the bottle to Phil. “I’m not sure. I mean, we’ve dedicated the past two years of our life to TATINOF. Just feels kinda weird knowing that it’s finished.”

Phil’s eyebrows quirk up. “The end of an era,” he laughs, raising the bottle in cheers before bringing it to his mouth.

Dan watches his adam’s apple bob with each swallow. “Now that just makes me sad.”

“Well, it’s not over just yet.” Phil licks his lips, balancing the bottle on his knee. “We’ve still got the second book coming out. Lots of hashtag-spon videos to make.” His phone chimes and he glances down. “Speaking of which, Martyn’s asking when we want to have the final meeting for that.”

Dan groans, burrowing deeper into the couch. “Your brother never takes a night off, does he?”

“We Lesters are very efficient.”

“Don’t I know it.” Dan takes the phone from Phil’s hand, setting it down on the coffee table. “Let’s take care of that in the morning, please.”

Phil splutters. “But-“

Dan grabs his hand, pulling him closer. He takes the champagne bottle and points it toward the brunette. “We literally just released two fricking movies. Relax a bit.”

Phil rolls his eyes, but Dan sees the hint of a fond smile. He takes another drink.

They settle back into comfortable silence. Dan scoots over, curling up against the other boy. Pale fingers comb through his hair, and he sighs.

“You think they liked it?”

Phil hums. “My twitter notifications were absolutely mental.  Lots of heart emojis. That’s a good sign, right?”

“Hopefully. You can never really tell with the internet.”

Phil’s laugh vibrates through his body. He pulls Dan closer. “I guess we’ll find out in the morning. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

“Yeah.” Dan looks up at him. “I can’t believe we actually pulled this off. If you told 2009-Dan that he’d have his very own stage show one day, he’d think you were mental.”

“I think I’d rather tell 2012-Dan,” Phil chuckles. “A stage show full of llamas and lions and existential crises? He’d have an aneurysm.”

Dan groans. “True. God, our branding really is ridiculous.”

“Maybe it’s time for a change.”

Dan pauses. “You think so?”

They’ve talked about it before, rebranding their channels. Louise had confided to them about her plans the last time she’d come over, and the idea of it soon stuck.  After all, Phil was turning thirty next year. Dan had been vocal about his disdain for his brand for months. And both of them had slowly phased out some key elements over time.

 It didn’t make the idea any less terrifying.

Phil’s arms tighten around Dan’s waist. “You okay?” His voice is laced with concern.

Dan nods. “Yeah, just…” he sighs. “I think it’s time. I mean, TATINOF was the culmination of everything that is our channels, right? If there was ever a time to move forward, now would be best. “Dan and Phil 2.0”. Or whatever.”

Phil chuckles. “We’d evolve, like Pokémon.” He drops a kiss onto Dan’s shoulder. “You seem nervous about it.”

“You’re not? There were hashtags to bring “Draw Phil Naked” back.”

Phil props himself up on his elbow, thoughtful. “I’m sure it’ll be difficult. We’ll have to do it gradually. But it’s not like it’s impossible. Besides,” he picks up the champagne bottle and takes a sip. “We’ve always said we make videos for ourselves, first and foremost. If we’re not doing what we love, then what’s the point?”

Dan smiles, sitting up. “That was awfully profound of you. Must be the champagne talking.”

Phil frowns. “Hey. I’m profound as fuck.”

The brunette laughs. “I see we’re starting the rebrand already.” He reaches up to fix the other boy’s fringe. “Are you sure about this? If we’re gonna do this, we have to commit. No backing out, Lester. No regrets.”

Phil leans into his touch, smiling warmly. “I’m sure. No matter what happens. As long as you’re there with me, I’ll never regret a single second.”

Dan swears it’s just the alcohol affecting the way his heart skips a beat. He leans forward, pressing a chaste kiss on Phil’s lips. “You taste like champagne.”

Phil rolls his eyes. “Gee, I wonder why…” He leans forward once more.

Suddenly, the phone rings. Martyn’s face lights up Phil’s screen.

Dan groans, flopping back onto the couch. “You’re brother has the worst timing in the _world_.”

Phil winces. “Sorry!” He stands up, grabbing his phone.

“I’ll never forgive him for that one day on the tour bus, I swear to god…” Dan grabs his own phone, scrolling through his notifications. Texts from his family, various friends, other youtubers...

One text message stands out. He flicks it open.

_From: Louise Pentland  
_ _Congrats on the show! Loved every single second of it. Can’t wait to see what you and Phil have in store!_

Dan looks across the room. Phil’s on the phone, talking animatedly about release dates and meeting venues.

Their eyes lock. Phil smiles.

Dan smiles back.

He can’t wait, either.

 

 

 


End file.
